


It's Brittany, Bitch!

by 4Kennedy



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: femslash100, Costumes, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Masks, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it's not such a good idea to reverse their roles, but maybe it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Brittany, Bitch!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> Prompt was 'Domme/Sub'

“Brit?” Santana was uncertain and a little bit worried. It had been God knew how long since Brittany had gone, leaving her naked except for a black ball mask around her eyes and a strap-on attached to her hips. “Brit, are you all right?” Santana’s wrists were bound to a spreader bar above her head. She felt exposed “Are you still there?”

When there was no reply, Santana started to doubt her suggestion to reverse their usual roles. She’d thought a change in power dynamics might spark their sex life anew. Now she wasn’t so sure Brittany was up to the task. Maybe she’d demanded too much of her sweet girl. 

Just when Santana considered screaming for help Brittany appeared in the doorway, wearing her skin-tight, red lacquer outfit from Glee club’s Britney week. Santana’s center throbbed in response.

“It’s Brittany, bitch”, Brittany said. 

Santana’s jaw dropped: she could hear the vinyl squeaking as Brittany walked. “Oh sweet baby Jesus,” she whispered in reverence, already wet. 

Brittany walked over slowly to where Santana was hanging from the ceiling. “You belong to me. You’re my little sexy pet,” she declared, voice firm. “You’ll obey me and take whatever I decide to give you… treat or punishment.” The crop struck Santana hard and sudden across her bare ass. 

Santana yelped. “Yes, my Goddess,” she replied dutiful, happily accepting her role as the sub.

The End


End file.
